Your Birthday
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Everyone only remembers Hitsugaya's birthday because they remember Christmas. All except one. Short, cute, fluff fic. Happy Birthday Hitsugaya-kun!


**2nd birthday fic this year for Hitsugaya-kun! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach I would be bragging insanely to you all. **

* * *

Your Birthday

Snow was falling all over Soul Society and had been for the past two weeks.

It was not even officially Winter yet, although it would be the next day, but now it was as if it was in the dead middle of the cold season.

Today was December 20th, otherwise known as Hitsugaya Toshiro's or Hitsugaya Taichou's birthday.

Hitsugaya hated his birthday because everyone only remembered it along with Christmas. That was all they cared about. They would think, "Christmas is coming." And then they would say. "Oh! And Hitsugaya Taichou's birthday is 5 days before!" That was the only way it was. People would remember Christmas and _then_ his birthday. It used to bother him and frequently still did, but he had gotten used to it for the most part.

He sat up from his desk and dropped his pile of finished paperwork on the floor where another Shinigami would pick it up later.

The evening was still young, but he had nothing better to do, so he went outside and leaped up onto the roof of his building. He sat there for a while, just looking up at the clouds, then he lay down on his back and watched the snow fall, trying to amuse himself by attempting to pick out the snowflakes from the clouds and tell them apart by color. He unconsciously used his ability to control snow to keep it from falling into his eyes. He blasted a soft burst of cold wind from his palms and watched the snowflakes dance and twirl in a flurry.

The sun was going down after a while, but he still stayed up there on the roof, just trying to keep to himself. He savored the peace and quiet of the distance above the hustle and bustle of the hyper Shinigami down on the ground below. He listened to the distant sounds as the time ticked by. Then, he heard one voice in particular that seemed far away, yet clear and familiar. He heard his name being called and recognized the voice immediately.

Hitsugaya sat up just as another Shinigami jumped up onto the roof beside him.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori exclaimed in relief. She practically collapsed onto her knees next to him and Hitsugaya realized that she was panting.

"Hinamori! What are you doing here? What happened?" He asked.

Hinamori shook her head. "Nothing happened." She wheezed. "I just was looking for you and couldn't find you anywhere in your office or your building and I-"

"Why would you be looking for me?" He asked.

"Because its your birthday!" She huffed, shocked. "Hitsugaya-kun, you didn't forget _again_ did you?" She tilted her head.

"No! I didn't!" Hitsugaya defended himself. "And that was only once when-"

"Yeah, yeah 'when you were little' I know." She rolled her eyes. "But no matter what, you shouldn't forget your _birthday_!" She glared at him playfully.

"Whatever." He blushed with embarrassment. "So, what are you here for?" He asked. Hinamori looked hurt.

"I-I'm here to spend your birthday with you, Hitsugaya-kun. Unless you want to be alone, I'll leave." She decided, standing up.

"No, you don't have to do that." He grabbed her sleeve. "Sit down." He sighed, dragging her back down next to him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"It's fine."

"Okay." She sat down beside him and they both lay down on their backs. Hitsugaya expanded his field of wind over her so that the snow would not freeze her.

They watched the clouds together in silence and once Hinamori became uncomfortable, she flipped onto her side, facing her friend. The clouds were dark and gray now, as though there were going to be a storm, but Hitsugaya could sense no violence in the atmosphere. The snow was covering the rooftop in thick white blankets now and Hitsugaya fought a silent battle with the wind to keep it away from Hinamori and himself.

But eventually there were just too many snowflakes to repel and he sat up, preparing to go back inside. He shook Hinamori awake beside him and she shook the snow off of her. "Happy birthday, Shiro-chan." She mumbled.

"Its Hitsugaya Taichou." He grumbled.

Then, the snow began to lighten up and one glance shared between the two friends decided that they would stay outside for a little longer. Hinamori hugged her knees to her chest and Hitsugaya crossed his legs and leaned back on his palms. They listened to the silent sounds of the twilight, and the voices and shouts of laughter that came from all over Seireitei. Finally Hinamori had to ask.

"Why are there _so _many people out tonight?" She asked him.

Hitsugaya gave her a disbelieving stare for a long moment.

"Because its almost-"

"Christmas!" She gasped. "Oh my goodness I _completely _forgot!" She fretted.

"Wow. I can't believe you forgot Christmas." He chuckled.

"W-Well I just remembered your birthday. I-I didn't really remember Christmas." She stammered embarrassed, a pink blush on her cheeks.

But Hitsugaya stared at her for a moment before blinking and looking away. The he laughed aloud, while Hinamori blinked at him in confusion.

_This is it._ Hitsugaya thought. _This is what I've always wanted to hear. That someone remembers my birthday _before _Christmas. With other people, its 'Christmas means Hitsugaya's birthday'. But with _her,_ my birthday means Christmas. _He did not know why, but in knowing this he was filled with some warm feeling he could not name.

Eventually, they were both silent and asked no more questions, just sat there on the roof and watched the snow. Hitsugaya laid his arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She shyly leaned on him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Gomen. I didn't get you a gift this year, Hitsugaya-kun." She sounded tired.

"Its fine, baka. You know I don't care about that kind of stuff." He snorted.

"Well…since I forgot about Christmas, you won't be getting anything for that either." She informed him.

"Yeah, yeah." He shrugged, pulling her closer to him. They were silent for a moment and Hitsugaya thought she had fallen asleep, but then he heard her whisper.

"Happy birthday, Hitsugaya-kun." She breathed.

"Arigatou." He rested his head gently on hers.

The snowflakes fell slower and eventually stopped, and only the chilly wind remained, but that did not bother them.

They had each other, and that was all they needed.

Hinamori lifted her head slowly, as did the white haired boy.

Aqua locked with chestnut as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

So much was confessed and said between them through that single glance that could not be put into words.

Then, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek quickly.

"What was that for?" He grinned.

She smiled.

"Just a little something for Your Birthday."

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short but it did not really _have _to be any longer, did it? **

**Hope you liked it!!**

**Please reivew!!**

* * *


End file.
